Loin de New York
by MAIRYM
Summary: Bonjours et à vos souhaits, au cas où quelqu'un aurait éternué. Voici une histoire courte où sont exposées les pensées d'une des tortues après deux petits incidents. Je note T pour deux petits mots que je ne conseille pas aux enfants de répéter devant leurs parents. Bonne lecture !


Bon, j'ai un peu le trac, comme quelqu'un qui va faire paraître pour la première fois son spectacle. Et oui, c'est ma grande première dans la fanfic ! J'ai jamais compris à quoi ça servait de dire ça, ça va pas vous empêcher de détester...

Lançons nous !

Je qualifie pas ce texte d'"histoire", car il ne présente pas vraiment d'action en temps réel. Donc voilà un amas de pensées d'un des quatre frère (comme j'aime bien ne pas être clair et emmerder le monde, je vous laisse deviner qui). Il n'y a pas d'univers spécial en particulier, à vous de laisser votre esprit faire un portrait de la scène. A moins que vous ne soyez pas très créatif...En tout cas, ce sera un univers que je réutiliserais plus tard.

Pour les littéraires maniaques et fous, faites moi savoir si vous trouvez une fote d'aurtografe o mileu de ce manniphiq texte ! (Pour 'magnifique', je me suis déchaîné...)

Dernière petite chose : je ne possède rien d'autre que le clavier avec lequel j'écris. Même l'ordinateur n'est pas à moi. Donc les TMNT ne sont pas à moi non plus. Je précise, comme ça, pour ne pas avoir de procès.

* * *

Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps.

On ne se supporte pas. Le simple fait de se trouver dans la même pièce nous consumme dangereusement. On ne se déteste pas, au contraire. Nous n'arriverions même à vivre l'un sans l'autre, s'il arrivait malheur à l'un.

C'est arrivé un jour, à une époque où je ne le comprenais plus. Les conversations injurieuses battaient leur plein, et aucune porte de sortie ne s'ouvrait à nous. Puis il s'en est allé, je ne sais plus combien de temps, pour revenir beaucoup plus tard, et nous avions recommencé à nous parler pour une nouvelle fois nous battre la semaine suivante. Je ne le supportais pas, car je ne comprenais pas notre situation. Mais tout était devenu soudainement clair. Chaque fois que l'on se retrouvait dans cette impasse, la seule solution s'avérait être que l'un de nous deux parte. Cela calmait les deux camps. Nous deux avons fini par appliquer cette méthode à long terme. J'ai quitté New York.

A la mort de notre tuteur et maître, qui n'était plus là pour remettre les esprits en ordre, je m'étais séparé de lui de cette façon. Pas seulement pour arrêter une dispute d'enfant, mais pour nous préserver, nous protéger. Nous pensions tous qu'il était celui qui partirait. Mais cette fois ci était mon tour. Ce n'était pas une option, mais une obligation. Ce n'était pas comme si l'un de nous deux devait s'en aller. C'était à _moi_ de partir, parce que j'étais le plus dangereux de tous.

Je me souviens que lorsque nous étions plus jeunes, nos conflits allaient rarement jusqu'aux insultes les plus grossières. A l'heure actuelle, nos arguments deviennent rapidement des coups, presque mortels. On en arrive à vouloir se tuer mutuellement, avec la réelle intention de trancher la tête de l'autre. Je me rappelle de ce jour où mon arme s'est retrouvée plantée près de son coeur. J'ai cru ne plus jamais le revoir lorsqu'il s'est évanouit de la perte de sang trop importante. Ce que j'ai tremblé à ce moment là. Je ne l'admettrais jamais devant lui, mais je me suis effondré. J'ai été pris d'une sorte de paralysie, et les pensées logiques que j'avais continuellement m'avaient mystérieusement abandonné. Je n'avais pas bougé, jusqu'à ce qu'on nous ai trouvés là-bas, je ne sais plus où exactement. Contrairement à lui, je m'étais pourtant entraîné pour ne pas vivre cette situation. D'ailleurs, nous pensions tous que le plus apte à commettre ce genre de bêtise, c'était lui. Il faut croire que le plus _cinglé_ d'entre nous deux c'est bien _moi_.

J'ai reçu de nombreuses blessures de sa main, peut être toutes aussi graves que celle que j'ai évoquée. Cependant, j'ai toujours regretté. Je me suis juré de ne plus jamais prendre les armes en sa présence, depuis, et ma conscience a beau s'acharner sur moi, j'ai le sentiment de ne pas avoir été assez puni. Lui ne regrette rien, et oublit vite. Cela fait partie de mon rôle. Les remords sont pour moi.

Il m'arrive de me demander où il est, ce qu'il fait. Je le connais, il est du genre à finir dans les mauvais endroits avec les mauvaises personnes. Il a toujours foncé tête baissée et neurones éteints là où il pouvait trouver un temps soit peu d'action, qui changerait pendant quelques secondes la vie qu'il n'avait pas choisie, qui lui donnerait de l'importance. On a tous une signification personnelle du mot combat. Voilà la sienne. Il n'a pas peur d'être blessé. Au contraire, il espère l'être. C'est sa manière à lui de prouver sa lutte, de montrer qu'il a sa place dans un univers qui le rejette sans cesse pour ce qu'il est. Mais ce genre de choses peut aboutir à des situations irréversibles. J'ai assez d'expérience pour l'affirmer.

Je ne pense pas qu'il l'ignore, mais...il doit partir du principe qu'il n'a rien à perdre. Lui dirait surement que je m'inquiète trop de ce qui est pour lui une liberté. Je le sais bien. Cela fait partie de mon rôle. Les inquiétudes sont pour moi.

...

Je me demande s'il a mûrit après tout ce temps. Sûrement pas autant qu'un autre. Mais ce serait déjà quelque chose de bien, pour lui et pour tout le monde. Quand je l'ai laissé, il était impulsif, désagréable, mais il avait le sens du devoir. J'espère qu'il n'a pas perdu cette seule qualité, et que d'autres se sont développées en lui.

On se retrouvera forcément, car cela a toujours fonctionné de cette manière. Non parce que le monde est petit, mais parce que nos esprits sont liés. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas de le trouver un jour face à moi, me racontant une série d'aventure qui lui aurait permis de me retrouver. Mais il serait beaucoup plus facile que ce soit moi qui me déplace, ce que je n'ose pas faire pour l'instant. Trop de mauvais souvenirs me reviennent. Cependant, il faudra bien laisser les choses se faire, et que je retourne dans ma ville natale. Il y a autant à gagner qu'à perdre : nous voir ou nous blesser une nouvelle fois.

Il y aura à y gagner, c'est le plus important.

On se parlera de tout ce que l'on a fait sans l'autre, et de tout ce qu'on n'a pas pu faire sans celui ci. On rira, comme avant, lorsque l'on faisait encore partie du même monde. Et je ne penserais pas à toutes les conneries que je lui aurais faites.

Puis on se séparera avant que tout cela ne dégénère.

Cela fait partie de mon rôle. C'est à moi d'espérer.

.

* * *

.

Bon, après tout ça, je vais me prendre une petite salade rafraîchissante de potiron, j'adore ça. Il fait chaud depuis les caraïbes, où je passe tous mes étés. Ou du moins j'aimerais bien.

Si ça vous a pas plu, faites le moi savoir. Ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir une tonne de commentaires pas élogieux désagrégeant mon art. Du sens que je vais prendre en compte vos reviews pour vous pondre une nouvelle histoire que vous redétesterez. Ah ! Cercle vicieux de la vie ! Mais comme je l'ai dit dans le profil, je prends tout cela comme un entrainement.

Bisou à la famille et à bientôt

.


End file.
